


My best friend

by Pankeh



Category: Honeyworks - Fandom, 告白実行委員会 | Confession Executive Committee
Genre: Alternative Ship, Alternative Shipp, Anime, Bad English, Best Friends, Cute, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, High School, HoneyWorks, Original in Spanish, Short, Short & Sweet, Sorry but I hate Mochi, a little rejected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pankeh/pseuds/Pankeh
Summary: It was so difficult for me to see the reality behind my friendship. I always believed that special shine was because she was so pretty. I was wrong but she still pretty.
Relationships: Hayasaka Akari/Narumi Sena
Kudos: 2





	My best friend

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the wording is not the best, I used the translator a lot. lol

You were always so pretty; so sweet and lively.

I always believed that the tightness in my chest when I saw you was caused by envy, that every girl who saw you should feel that way.

I always assumed that this internal discomfort when seeing you with Mochi or Hayasaka was the hatred that must have been born to me knowing that I would never receive that special attention that only you received from the boys.

It was always like that until that day.

I was sitting on a bench waiting for you with the lunch I prepared and I realized that you would not come in the moment I saw him come to him. He started talking to me but I was not interested, he was just that strange boy who followed me everywhere and who, solely for attention, I decided to accept, but deep down, I always believed that he was talking to me to be close you ... no doubt: I was wrong.

I raised my head trying to hide my irritation and there I saw you: crossed your arms on the wall, watching me from a distance with that typical accomplice smile that friends give each other. I was disgusted. A current that ran from my chest to my eyes, brought with it in a boat a load of displeasure, disappointment, confusion and sorrow that, with its paddle, formed an inevitable grimace on my face that this time I could not hide. Mochi, next to me, was still talking. I was surprised when he took my hand and for the first time I decide paid attention to his cheesy and, frankly, shallow speech.

"I promise, I will never make you feel bad and make you laugh as much as I can ... I would like to try your lunches daily so, I ask again: can it be me, Akari?" He said with a smile that faded as soon as I removed my hand from under his. "No, you certainly can't." Seeing the disappointment on his face did not make me feel as bad as I would like to say and, at the same time, the relief his withdrawal -or rather flight- caused me by the discomfort was more of which I would dare to boast.

Your expression was a poem, but even when it came to verses of sorrow and disappointment, your face was the most beautiful letters the world allowed me to witness. And, as if it were prose, I went through every line of your features looking, even if only, for a single error in continuity but the perfect grammar that your whole face radiated: it revealed to me that your existence was the most fantastic and intoxicating narrative of any human may have witnessed. And summed up for your little head of I-haven't-read-a-book-in-my-life: you looked beautiful. It is so strange that until that day I had never noticed it beyond the obvious.

I stopped in an instant and walked directly towards that you full of doubts and questions, I took you by the hand with a smile and invited you to spend that night at my house. I couldn't wait for the moment to laugh next to you again, but this time, while you were the princess in some dream world, I couldn't help but hug you stronger than usual.

Thank you, Sena, for being my best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> At first this would be a one-shot but I have decided to continue it so if you liked it please let me know, it will make me really happy.


End file.
